Rêveries
by Miss Casse-Gueule
Summary: OS: "Quand je suis allé à l'école, ils m'ont demandé ce que je voulais être plus tard. J'ai écris "heureux" . Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais pas compris la question. J'ai répondu qu'ils n'avaient pas compris la vie". Ou quand Naruto s'interroge sur ses rêves et son désir de reconnaissance.


_Ohayo, mina !  
_

 _Petit one-shot tout simple, tiré d'une citation qui m'a beaucoup touché et qui, je l'espère, vous plaira également._

 _Enjoy !_

 _~ Naruto n'appartient qu'à son légitime propriétaire, Masashi Kishimoto ; je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire ~_

* * *

Rêveries

Premier jour. Nerveux, le petit garçon observait la salle de ses grands yeux bleus. Les derniers élèves arrivaient en pressant le pas, et s'installaient, sourire aux lèvres, à côté de leurs amis, bavardant gaiement.

Naruto Uzumaki, car tel était le nom de ce petit garçon, était là depuis l'ouverture de l'école, et avait même patienté devant pendant un bon quart d'heure avant que le gardien ne daigne d'enfin ouvrir les portes.

Il avait donc assisté à l'arrivé de tous ses camarades, et se demandait à présent s'ils allaient l'accepter. Il en connaissait certains de vue pour les avoir regardés jouer dans le parc, mais n'avait encore jamais osé les aborder, de peur de se faire rejeter. De plus, la présence des parents à côté l'avait toujours dissuadé d'entrer dans l'aire de jeu avant dix-neuf heures, heure à laquelle les familles partaient enfin. L'enfant redirigea son attention vers l'avant de la salle.

Un homme, le professeur, se tenait assis derrière son bureau, triant les derniers papiers, et parlant d'un air anxieux à un autre qui, debout, semblait le conseiller.

Le premier était jeune : une vingtaine d'années, sans doute, le teint halé de ceux qui passent beaucoup de temps en extérieur, les yeux noirs, et les cheveux bruns attachés en queue de cheval. Il portait l'uniforme réglementaire des ninjas de rang chûnin, et une cicatrice barrait son visage d'un épais trait plus clair en passant sur l'arrête du nez. L'homme lui était inconnu.

Le second était plus vieux. Chûnin lui aussi, à la vue de son uniforme – le même que l'autre – et plus grand, plus rustaud. Il avait les yeux et les cheveux sombres, et sa peau était un chouïa plus sombre que son cadet. Naruto le connaissait pour être professeur à l'Académie et, si le blond lui avait un jour voué un respect prudent, l'homme, en revanche, semblait le haïr avec force, à tel point qu'il n'était jamais intervenu lorsqu'il voyait Naruto se faire agresser dans la rue, et participait même à certaines de ces violences.

Leurs regards se croisèrent, et le petit garçon tourna vivement la tête sur le côté, effrayé à l'idée d'affronter ces yeux emplis de haine.

 _« Monstre ! »_ pouvait-il y lire.

Heureusement, l'homme partit, laissant le jeune professeur à l'air anxieux seul avec sa classe. Naruto doutait de sa capacité à gérer la classe qui, à première vue, était bruyante et dissipée. Mais, lorsqu'il se leva, il n'eut à taper dans ses mains qu'une seule et unique fois pour faire taire les derniers bavardages, et attirer sur lui toute l'attention des élèves.

« Bonjour à tous, commença-t-il, et sa voix était douce et mesurée, et bienvenue à l'Académie Ninja. Mon nom est Iruka Umino, et je serais votre professeur pour ce cycle. »

Il prit un tas de feuilles posé sur son bureau, et nombreux furent les élèves à tenter d'apercevoir de quoi il s'agissait.

« Pour commencer, j'aimerai que vous remplissiez ce formulaire. Rien de bien compliqué, juste quelques informations essentielles à remplir. Ensuite, vous vous présenterez oralement à la classe et à moi-même. »

Les élèves hochèrent doucement la tête, comme leur nouveau professeur passait entre les rangs pour distribuer le formulaire.

Naruto sortit un stylo avant de se saisir du sien, et de commencer à le lire. Il le remplit avec un soupir de résignation et un pincement au cœur.

« **NOM : Uzumaki**

 **Prénom : Naruto**

 ** Âge (date de naissance) : 7 ans (10/10/49)**

 **Adresse : 11 rue du Kit, WHL400 Konoha** »

Il laissa libre les emplacements demandant des informations à propos des parents, et éloigna le formulaire de lui après l'avoir retourné, comme s'il l'avait brûlé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Iruka passait de nouveau dans les rangs, jetant un bref coup d'œil aux copies, et s'arrêta en voyant celle de Naruto. Le blond le vit hésiter un instant, avant de déclarer d'une voix atone :

« Tu as oublié de remplir les dernières lignes. »

Le blond baissa la tête et serra les dents. Il le faisait exprès !

« Je n'ai pas de parents, lâcha-t-il en relevant bravement le regard. »

Il le planta dans celui d'Iruka, qui eut la bonne grâce de paraître désolé.

« Oh, je ne le savais pas. Désolé. »

Le professeur se saisit de la copie, et s'éloigna sans un regard pour l'enfant. Celui-ci croisa les regards à la fois curieux, méfiants – et même dégoûtés et haineux pour certains – que lui lançaient les autres, et détourna le regard.

« Très bien, déclara soudain Iruka en déposant les copies sur son bureau. Nous allons à présent commencer par les présentations orales. »

Les élèves hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, semblant réfléchir à ce qu'ils allaient dire, et une fillette aux courts cheveux curieusement roses et aux yeux verts fut désignée pour se présenter la première.

Cette dernière se recroquevilla sur sa chaise avec timidité et, incapable d'aligner deux mots, se contenta de bégayer :

« J-J-Je… je… je ne… »

Les autres éclatèrent de rire, et une fille, avec des cheveux blonds, coupés au carré, et des yeux bleus clairs se leva brusquement, et posa une main sur l'épaule de la fille à côté d'elle.

« Arrêtez, dit-elle simplement et, comme par miracle, les rires s'évanouirent. Je m'appelle Ino Yamanaka. J'ai huit ans. J'aime les fleurs, mes amis et ma famille. Je déteste ceux qui se croient au-dessus de tout le monde. Si je veux devenir ninja, c'est pour faire honneur à mon clan, bien sûr, et un jour succéder dignement à mon père à sa tête, mais aussi et surtout parce que si je suis capable de protéger le village, je le ferais ! Mon rêve est d'être une puissante kunoichi. »

Un sourire approbateur naquit sur toutes les lèvres, et beaucoup la contemplèrent avec admiration.

Naruto, lui, se contenta de renifler avec approbation, et se reconcentra sur la fille aux cheveux roses. Celle-ci avait cessé de trembler, et contemplait celle qui semblait être son amie, et qui lui murmurait à présent quelques confidences, avec une lueur dans les yeux qui ressemblait presque à de l'adoration, et qui mit Naruto mal à l'aise.

« Allez, à ton tour ! », s'écria soudain Ino en tapotant l'épaule de son amie.

Celle-ci se redressa avec soudain plus de confiance, et dit d'une voix aigüe, mais ferme :

« Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno, et j'ai sept ans. J'aime les fleurs, moi aussi, les rubans, le rose, ma famille et mes amis, surtout Ino. Je déteste les filles qui ont été méchantes avec moi. Je veux devenir kunoichi parce que c'est mon rêve, et je veux faire de mon mieux pour protéger Konoha, aussi. »

Quelques élèves sourirent, mais la plupart ne réagirent pas à la présentation de la fillette. Naruto trouvait pourtant qu'elle avait du courage et du mérite d'avoir surpassé sa timidité face à la classe, et lui offrit un sourire lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, mais elle se détourna vivement, et le blond regarda ailleurs, blessé.

Etant au fond de la salle, le blond devait se présenter le dernier et, lorsque vint son tour, il dit simplement :

« Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki. J'aime les ramens, et l'orange du ciel quand le soleil se couche. Je déteste les pousses de bambou appelées menma, et les gens qui sont méchants avec les autres. Je veux devenir ninja parce je veux être reconnu pour qui je suis. »

Les autres se contentèrent de regards torves. Iruka marqua quelque chose sur une feuille, comme pour les autres élèves, et demanda :

« Ton âge ? Ton rêve ?

\- J'ai sept ans. Et, pour mon rêve… »

Pour une fois, le garçon hésita.

« Je pense que je veux vivre heureux, sans doute. Et avoir une famille. »

Petit moment de silence, puis grand éclat de rire à droite de la salle. Il provenait d'un garçon brun aux yeux noirs, doté de deux triangles rouges tatoués sur les joues et accompagné d'un minuscule chiot blanc. Kiba, si Naruto avait bien compris. Kiba Inuzuka.

« Quoi ? aboya-t-il entre deux éclats de rire. Mais c'est pas des rêves, ça ! »

Les autres élèves acquiescèrent bruyamment, riant eux aussi, et le blond, refoulant sa peine et sa colère, se contenta de sourire et de dire :

« Peut-être, mais je n'ai que ça à proposer pour l'instant. Peut-être que tu pourrais m'apprendre à rêver, toi ! »

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de hausser un peu le ton sur la fin de sa phrase, et s'en voulut aussitôt. Sans se laisser démonter, Kiba ouvrit la bouche, sans doute pour une nouvelle moquerie, mais Iruka le coupa :

« Suffit ! Kiba, excuse-toi. Chacun peut espérer ce qu'il veut. N'as-tu pas dit que tu voulais qu'Akamaru puisse parler, comme les autres chiens ninjas, lui aussi ? »

Le garçon baissa la tête.

« Mais… tenta-t-il de protester.

\- _Maintenant_ , Kiba. »

Bougonnant, l'Inuzuka se tourna vers Naruto et, plissant les yeux un peu méchamment, dit d'une façon exagérément forte :

« Désolé !

\- Kiba !

\- Quoi ? »

Le ton du jeune garçon avait été mauvais mais, comme il s'était excusé, le professeur ne pouvait le reprendre. Iruka se tourna alors vers Naruto :

« Ce n'était pas la peine d'être aussi agressif, dans ta justification, dit-il simplement. Cela dit, je comprends. »

Sauf que le blond n'avait rien fait de mal. Et puis, le jeune garçon avait remarqué une étrange lueur dans le regard de l'homme. Du doute ?

Le reste de la matinée passa vite : une feuille listant le matériel nécessaire pour l'année, et quelques explications plus tard, et les élèves étaient libres. La plupart se regroupèrent par petits groupes d'amis, filles et garçons séparés, et ouvrèrent leurs bentôs.

Le blond n'en avait pas : il ne savait pas cuisiner, et puis, les ingrédients coutaient chers. Néanmoins, il brûlait de se mêler aux autres enfants mais la vision de Kiba et de ses amis s'approchant de lui, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux l'en dissuada, et il préféra prendre la fuite.

Il erra longuement dans les rues de la ville, évitant les grands boulevards et places marchandes. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas la foule, bien au contraire, il haïssait la solitude. Seulement, c'était la foule qui ne l'aimait pas. Le petit garçon était souvent victime de brimades et, s'ils s'essayaient parfois à le frapper, c'était toujours dans l'ombre d'une ruelle lorsqu'il commettait l'erreur de rentrer alors qu'il faisait nuit. Depuis, il s'arrangeait toujours pour être chez lui avant le coucher du soleil, qu'il contemplait par sa fenêtre.

On était fin septembre et, même s'il avait encore du temps devant lui, l'enfant préféra rentrer chez lui avant les heures d'affluence dans les rues, vers dix-sept heures.

Glissant sa clé dans la serrure, le petit garçon eut la mauvaise surprise de trouver sa porte déjà ouverte, et il poussa le battant avec appréhension : cela n'aurait pas été la première fois qu'il retrouvait son appartement saccagé.

« Tu es enfin rentré ! »

A demi étouffé par les deux bras qui s'étaient refermés sur lui avec inquiétude, l'enfant reconnu avec soulagement celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-père : Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage de Konoha.

« Jiji-chan ! souffla le petit, comme l'ancien l'examinait sous tous les angles avec inquiétude. Je vais bien ! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là, alors je me suis un peu baladé, c'est tout ! »

Mais cela n'aurait pas été la première fois que le vieil homme retrouvait son protégé blessé, ce dernier préférant mentir que d'admettre les violences auxquelles il était victime.

Il n'y avait néanmoins aucune blessure visible et, rassuré, le vieil homme relâcha l'enfant, et le fit assoir à la table de la cuisine, où s'étalait un goûter à l'odeur alléchante : quelques biscuits, une part de gâteau et un verre de lait.

Se découvrant soudain un appétit féroce, le petit garçon attaqua les sucreries avec bonheur, écoutant distraitement le vieil se plaindre à propos de ses subordonnés et de la foutue paperasse :

« Un jour, elle aura ma peau ! » se lamentait le Hokage.

Naruto se contentait de rire, et de lui offrir un biscuit, que l'homme refusait : il restait assis toute la journée, alors il avait intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'il mangeait s'il voulait garder la ligne !

Riant un peu plus, le gamin termina son goûter, et savoura les quelques minutes de silence qui suivirent.

« Comment s'est passé ta première journée ! l'interrogea le vieil homme au bout d'un moment.

\- Super ! »

Mais il évitait le regard de son tuteur, et celui s'aperçut aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Il s'est passé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

\- Rien, souffla le blond en détournant les yeux, et Hiruzen alla s'agenouiller près de lui pour le regarder en face.

\- Naruto, appela-t-il doucement. Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. Te confier te feras du bien.

\- Le professeur nous a distribué une fiche, dit finalement l'enfant après avoir hésité quelques secondes.

\- Et ?

\- Je me suis fait gronder parce que je n'ai pas pu remplir les informations à propos des parents. »

Le cœur du vieil homme se serra avec tristesse et, dans les yeux du petit garçon, il lut une peine immense, que l'enfant ne montrait jamais. L'homme refoula sa colère, et se promit d'en toucher deux mots à Iruka : Naruto n'était pas responsable de ce dont on l'accusait, bien au contraire, il était lui aussi une victime, et ce plus que n'importe qui dans ce village. L'enfant y avait tant perdu... Le Hokage préféra ne pas montrer à quel point il était déçu par ce jeune professeur fraichement nommé : il l'avait pensé plus intelligent que cela.

« Mais le pire, continua l'enfant sans se douter une seconde du trouble de l'adulte, c'est quand il nous a demandé de nous présenter oralement à la classe. Il fallait dire quel était son rêve, et… »

Sa voix se brisa, et le vieil homme serra les poings. On n'imaginait même pas à quel point les enfants pouvaient être cruels entre eux, et encore plus envers Naruto, qui lui n'avait jamais montré que de la gentillesse et de la compassion envers ses semblables.

« Quand j'ai dit que je voulais être heureux, et aussi avoir une famille, ils se sont tous moqués de moi. »

Ces quelques mots montraient tout le mal-être du petit garçon : il était malheureux, et se sentait terriblement seul. L'homme ravala un sanglot, et se retint de serrer l'enfant de toutes ses forces : il savait que Naruto prendrait cela pour de la pitié, et combien il haïssait cela.

Au lieu de cela, il chercha prudemment ses mots :

« S'ils ont crus que tu avais mal compris la question, alors c'est eux qui n'ont rien compris à la vie », lâcha-t-il finalement.

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il ne savait pas comment l'exprimer autrement. Le petit sourit, pourtant, et son sourire lui réchauffa le cœur. Naruto lui bondit dans les bras.

« Merci, Jiji-chan ! » s'écria-t-il et, le temps que sa surprise passe, le vieil homme le serra contre lui.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa très vite et, après s'être assuré que l'enfant avait mangé sainement – c'est-à-dire pas de ramens, à la grande déception du petit – l'homme s'en était retourné chez lui, et à ses responsabilités.

Repus, l'enfant s'était vautré sur le canapé, et avait allumé la télévision. Celle-ci était de piètre qualité et, certains jours, refusait tout simplement de marcher, mais cela lui suffisait : il ne la regardait pas souvent, et les programmes ne l'avaient jamais captivés.

Il s'en désintéressa bien vite.

Il était à peine vingt heures mais, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Naruto décida de prendre une douche et d'aller se coucher. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose d'intéressant à faire, non plus.

Mais, avant cela, il avait un rituel, quelque chose qu'il aimait faire chaque soir avant de se coucher.

Le blond monta sur le toit, y grimpant depuis son balcon avec l'agilité d'un singe qui en aurait étonné plus d'un.

L'immeuble dans lequel il vivait était le plus haut du quartier, et il offrait une vue imprenable sur le reste de la ville. Mais ce n'était pas celle-ci que le petit garçon observait, mais la falaise aux Hokages, sur laquelle étaient sculptés dans la pierre les visages des Hokages passés. Celui du vieux Hiruzen venait en troisième place, après ceux du Shodaime Hokage – Hashirama Senju – et du Nidaime Hokage – Tobirama Senju – mais avant celui du Yondaime Hokage : Minato Namikaze, héros du village et mort un peu moins de huit ans plus tôt. Cette date coïncidait d'ailleurs avec l'anniversaire du jeune garçon, et ce fait l'avait toujours troublé.

Il venait régulièrement chercher du réconfort auprès des visages de grès : ils lui semblaient si sages, si justes, qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir se remettre à eux. Ils savaient ce qu'ils faisaient.

Ce soir n'était pas différent des autres, et Naruto admira les sculptures, subjugué, comme toujours. Elles se détachaient avec une netteté impressionnante sur la roche, et le ciel sans nuages, et les étoiles scintillant au-dessus leur donnaient un air encore plus mystique.

 _Eux, sont reconnus par tous_ , songea le petit garçon. _Je me demande s'ils étaient heureux…_

Hiruzen l'était, mais pas totalement, Naruto le savait : le vieil homme souffrait encore de la perte de sa femme, des années plus tôt, et son poste lui pesait de plus en plus. Il se désespérait de retrouver un successeur aussi doué que Minato Namikaze, tâche impossible et vaine : personne ne saurait pousser la loyauté et le sens du sacrifice aussi loin pour son village.

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, le vieil homme lui parlait beaucoup du Yondaime : il avait, selon lui, un cœur immense, et une compassion et un amour pour ses semblables sans bornes. Il aimait profondément le village, et ce dernier le lui rendait bien.

Naruto se demandait ce que le Yondaime penserait de lui, s'il le voyait. Il n'osait pas donner de réponse à cette question silencieuse : il en avait bien trop peur.

« Reconnus par tous, hein ? » murmura le blond dans la nuit.

Lui-même souhaitait être vu pour ce qu'il était. Il l'avait dit ce matin. Sans quitter les sculptures du regard, l'enfant se mordilla la lèvre, pensif.

Tous avaient un rêve, quel qu'il soit, mais aucun n'était aussi simple à réaliser que d'avoir une famille ou d'être heureux, à leurs yeux. Pourtant, ces deux choses faisaient cruellement défaut au petit.

Ce n'était pas qu'il était malheureux, pas vraiment. Seulement… il ne se sentait pas à sa place, il…

Une larme coula, puis une autre. Naruto ferma les yeux, et s'interdit de craquer. Pas face à ces visages de pierres, qui représentaient les ninjas les plus valeureux du village. C'était idiot mais, face à eux, il avait l'impression d'être jugé.

Ils avaient tous été courageux, même dans les moments les plus difficiles. Pourquoi n'en serait-il pas capable, lui aussi ?

Soupir.

Parole dans la nuit, avant que l'enfant ne descende se coucher.

Affirmation qui, pourtant, sonnait comme une question, éphémère et pleine de doute :

« Je serais Hokage. »


End file.
